Jane: The Kiss
by FlatFox
Summary: When Jane thought back to when the VKs first arrived in Auradon, she realized she couldn't remember any time where anyone had really touched Carlos. But things were different now, right?


**Just something that kind of just popped into my head... Enjoy :)**

 **Trigger warnings?**

* * *

When Jane thought back to when the VKs first arrived in Auradon, she realized she couldn't remember any time where anyone had really touched Carlos.

The other VKs only seldom touched him, and when they did, she had a feeling they were very careful about it.

No Auradonian hardly had any contact with him. He shied away from it if someone did try to touch him.

When Carlos asked her out, she hugged him without thinking. It felt so natural to her. He had stiffened for what seemed like forever, but then had ever so slightly melted into the hug.

They held hands at Cotillion. The one time he had initiated it, he had asked, in his quiet, gentle way, if he could hold her hand.

But she never noticed the warning signs.

Until one day.

It was a normal day. They had decided to take a walk, just the two of them, along the outer paths surrounding Auradon Prep. They talked and laughed and Jane had not felt happier in her life.

Jane stopped walking and turned to face Carlos. He stopped talking, but turned to her, looking at her with a happy grin on his face.

All Jane wanted to do was stare into those beautiful, brown eyes and drown in them.

She closed the gap between them. They were so close now, she could count each freckle on his face if she wanted. When she hugged him, he tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, she was reaching up and twisting her fingers in his hair,

their faces so close.

her first kiss.

Carlos collapsed. He was shaking uncontrollably and he looked absolutely terrified.

"Carlos?"

He did not reply. He just remained curled up on the ground, shaking.

"Carlos?!"

Still no answer.

She pulled out her phone and called Mal.

"Hello?" Mal asked.

"Carlos and I were taking a walk and I don't know what happened but he fell and is shaking really badly and he's not responding to me." Jane was beginning to panic.

"Ok, just hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can. Whatever you do, do not touch him."

The line went dead and Jane let out a sob as she watched Carlos cowering at something unknown to her. Minutes seemed like hours and Mal took far too long to get to Jane.

Evie and Jay were with her.

Jay approached Carlos cautiously. "Carlos? Can you hear me?"

Mal pulled Jane away. "You don't need to see any more," she quietly told Jane.

Jane didn't realize she was sobbing until she sat down on Mal's bed.

Mal patted Jane's back in an effort to be comforting, and then told her, "You should probably know what that was all about."

Jane just sobbed harder.

Mal sighed. "When we were back on the Isle, our parents were not kind to us. Some were worse than others, and Cruella was definitely worse." She paused, seemingly having difficulties talking. "Carlos... was abused. His mother touched him in horrible ways."

Jane felt as if her heart had been torn in two. Why did this have to happen to Carlos?

Mal went on, "He has never been one for physical contact because of that. I'm surprised he has let you touch him as much as he has. How did you touch him today?"

"Well, I hugged him. I was going to kiss him but he collapsed before it happened. I may have put my fingers in his hair, but that's as far as it went."

Mal's sharp intake of breath made Jane's hear drop.

"Whatever you do, never, EVER touch Carlos's hair. You must remember that. And never try to go kissing him, especially without asking him first." Mal sighed, looking tired. "You should probably ask before you ever touch him at all."

Jane nodded, feeling absolutely horrible.

"Hey, you didn't know," Mal told her reassuringly. "Now you do. Things will be ok, eventually. If this ever happens again, get Jay. Depending on the situation, a female voice just makes things worse. Jay knows what he's doing."

* * *

 **I will probably add another chapter.**

 **But please review so I know what you all think!**

 **-FlatFox**


End file.
